Trying to Live
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: Meet Lilyah, a young, fifteen year old genome. All she wants to do is find her home. Follow her tale of love, friendship, and tragedy. I suck at summaries. Review please. ON HOLD
1. My Name is Lily

_**Trying to Live**_

_**Prologue/Chapter one**_

**Heya! Moogle Girl X2 here with her (technically) second fic! Hmm, I don't get it. I never really liked stories with OCs, yet I write some with them anyway. I guess I am, as Amarant says, 'a damn hypocrite.' **

**Well, this idea was stuck in my head, so I'm writing it! Got a problem with that? ...Didn't think so.**

**Moogle: You're already a hypocrite.**

**Me: Not all the time! ...(sighs) (hugs Zidane plushie)**

**Me: It's so cute!**

**Moogle: (rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: Umm, I don't own anything except some of the characters. No characters from the actual game, though...(sighs)**

**By the way, this prologue is like a narraration. First person. Get it? Got it? Good. Oh, and _italics_ are thoughts.**

**-----------------------------------------**

_ My name is Lily. Last name? Haven't decided and never knew. I've grown up all by myself. And now that I'm fifteen, I should know what I am. But I don't. I just call myself a monkey-cat-human-thing. I've got a tail, and cat-like, lavender colored eyes. And my hair used to be blonde, but I dyed it brown and put a purple streak on one of my bangs. My hair goes down to my shoulder blades, by the way...but you don't care, do you? No one does. It's like I'm just a trouble to society. Always being pushed around. I couldn't stick up for myself. I've got the attitude, but I can't fight back. It's like my mind won't let me. But all that changed...when I met him. This young boy who cared for me. This is my tale of love, friendship, and tragedy. Will you listen?_

**-----------------------------------------**

"Hey look, guys! Monkey girl's come back for another beating!" A boy called. I sighed. _They always pick on me for no reason. Is it because I'm always wandering from town to town? Because I have no family? Because I don't have a home or friends? I don't know. _I walked past the boy and his group and continued down the streets of Alexandria. I've been here for about...two weeks now, and I'm getting ready to hit the road again. I never stay in one place for long.

"Did you hear me, Monkey girl? I said it's time for another beating." the boy said, cracking his knuckles. _I don't even know his name... _I glared and kept walking, pack slung over my shoulder. Suddenly, one of them grabbed my tail and swung me around.

"What the hell!" I shouted. _Why do they always beat me up? WHY! _I held up my arms in an attempt to block a hit. _This time, I'm fighting back._ The boy, the leader I'm guessing, just grinned at me in a...kind of twisted way.

"Monkey girl's fighting back now, eh?" he mocked. I glared and tried to hook-punch him, but it was as if my body froze up. _W-What's happening? Why can't I move? Is it because...I'm afraid..?_ I looked up to see the twisted grin of the boy, then everything went black. One of the guys hit me from behind.

**-----------------------------------------**

I woke up in the same place where I'd been hit. _No one even bothered to check and see if I was alright... Well, I am so it's good enough for me._ I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the gate. I'm just gonna go where ever the wind takes me.

**-----------------------------------------**

**My chapters are always so short...but, tell me what you think! Review, please!**

**Moogle Girl X2**


	2. Meeting Kashinoko

_**Trying to Live**_

_**Chapter two**_

**Hiya. Oh my Yevon, I HAVE REVIEWS! Woooooot! (grins)**

**Auron's Fan: Hi hi, Brie-chan! Dryhg oui for the review! It will get better! Until later... (evil laughter)**

**YourFriendlyNeighborhoodDerick: Gawsh Derick! Long enough name? lol. Thanks for reading. Use punctuation next time. :P**

**Kayla: Thankees Kayla-chan! I'm happy you'll read my stories without me begging much. lol. You rock!**

**Dream Phantom: Is that good? Well, I will take it as a compliment! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, I don't own anything except some of the characters. No characters from the actual game, though...WHY?**

**-----------------------------------------**

It's been a week and one fall in a river since I left Alexandria. Now I'm outside the village of Dali. Umm, yeah, about that river thing.. Well, there was a monster chasing me, and since I don't have a weapon, I had to run. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking at where I was going and fell in the river. And nearly drowned. Heh heh, I'm not a very good swimmer... Luckily for me there was a fisherman nearby and he yanked me out by the tail. When I came out hacking, he said, "Girl, have you got any brains? Running around out here like some kind of hooligan! Without a weapon, too! Well, lucky for you I have a few on me. Take a look." It was then that I bought my first weapon, called the 'Bandit's Blade.' It's kind of like a scythe, just with a shorter blade. Kinda cool... Anyway, I felt I had to repay the old man, so I gave him one of my necklaces. It's pretty valuable, but it wasn't one of my favorites, so I didn't have any trouble letting it go.

I took a deep breath and entered the village. To my dismay, the same boy from Alexandria was sitting inside the inn. _Is he, like, stalking me or something! _I carefully snuck past the inn and broke out in a run. Again, my lack of common sense kept me from looking ahead and I ran into someone.

"Whoa! ...hey, you okay?" I looked up and saw a boy, a little older than me I believe, with his hand outstretched. I gratefully took it and dusted myself off.

"Hmm, purple tube top, baggy black pants... Hey, you're that Monkey girl all the guys from Alexandria are talking about!" he said, kind of loudly. I glared.

"Call me Monkey Girl again and I'll maim you." I spat. He put his hands in front of him, as if saying 'Don't look at me.'

"Well, anyway," he started. I looked at him. _You know, he's kinda cute..._ He had shaggy brown hair and and chocolate brown eyes. _And a nice body, too...AAUGH! STOP THINKING! _

"my name's Kashinoko." he finished, hand, again, outstretched. I took it once more and shook his hand.

"Lily." I answered. "And I think I'll call you Kashi." I added, chuckling. Kashi laughed.

"Okay then." he replied cheerfully. "See you around, Lily." He called while walking. I smiled to myself. _I think I finally have a friend..._

**-----------------------------------------**

It was around 10:00 at night when I started heading back to the inn. Since I have a weapon now, I decided to look around the surrounding area. All grassland, though. Nothing special. I was about to walk up to the innkeeper when I heard a chilling laugh from behind me. I stiffened. _Them again? Crap... Hey wait! I can fight back now! Let 'em bring it on!_ I just ignored them and asked if a room was available. Apparently, they didn't like me ignoring them. When the innkeeper left the room, the 'leader' whipped me around.

"Aww, Monkey Girl just couldn't get enough of ol' Rai, huh?" he mocked. I glared.

"Are you bastards stalking me or something?" I snapped. Rai started laughing.

"Ohhh, Monkey Girl need to watch her tongue, eh boys?" His little gang started laughing along with him. _That's it._ I whipped out my blade and got into Rai's face.

"Outside. NOW." I practically shouted. He just laughed again.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, a spark in his eyes. I just gave him a wicked smile.

"No, it's a demand."

**------------------------------------------**

**Ooh, showdown time! And a semi-cliffie! Yay torture! Heh heh, now ya'll have to wait!**

**MGX2**


	3. Departing

_**Trying to Live**_

_**Chapter three**_

**Hiya. ...And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd 'cause these words are my diary screamin' out loud. And I know that you'll use them however you want to... It's stuck in my head...**

**Moogle: Did you know that the song (Breathe 2 AM by Anna Nalick) she's singing was one of the inspirations for this story?****  
Me: ...SSHH!  
Moogle: ...I thought you were dead.  
****Me: And I thought you were smart. I guess we were both wrong.  
****Moogle: (growls)  
****Me: Feisty!**

**To my loving reviewers:**

**Auron's Fan: Hiya cecdan! LOL. I shall! And I did! Dryhg oui! **

**TheReturnOfTheSinisterDerick: I'll take that as a compliment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some of the characters. No characters from the actual game. Sadly.**

**-----------------------------------------**

'And after a long, tiring battle, I came out unscathed with Rai sitting in a well, a bloody pulp.' I'd like to say that, but unfortunately that's not what happened. What happened was that I ended up getting my monkey-tail-adorned ass kicked. If Kashi hadn't strolled by, I'd probably be the bloody pulp. Well, more than I already was...heh heh...?

"You know Lily, I didn't really want to find that the next time I saw you was with you covered in blood, you know what I mean?" Kashi said scoldingly. (Is that even a word...? ...back to the story.) I looked down. When Kashi walked by, I was pretty beat up. He broke in, stopped the fight, and made me walk back to his house. I was...pretty ashamed. Embarrassed, too, maybe. _Stupid, stupid, stupid... _I thought, mentally smacking myself in the head with each word.

"Well, you should go clean yourself off. It's only me here." he said with a sigh. I looked up and nodded. _Do I have any extra clothes...? I have an oversized nightshirt, but...none to wear outside. That sucks..._

Now in the shower, I let the downpour of warm water hit my face. It honestly felt good, I have to say. And then again, I was covered in, now dry, blood. I started to run my hands through my hair, but winced. There was a small, yet very painful, bump on the back of my neck. _Great. Forty or so cuts and now a major headache! Aww... _Okay, maybe not** forty **cuts, but it feels like it!

"So you finally emerge?" Kashi asked jokingly when I walked in, donning my nightshirt. I smirked, plopping down on the couch.

"Do you live here by yourself?" I asked a few minutes later. Kashi nodded.

"My parents died when I was twelve. I'm sixteen now, and been living on my own ever since." he responded. I suddenly felt a mix of guilt, and sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. ...well at least you knew your parents." I said, apologizing at first, then just feeling sorry for myself.

"You never knew your parents?" he questioned, surprised. I nodded.

"Don't even know where my hometown is. That's one reason I travel around. Maybe I'll find it someday, you know?" I answered, partially talking to myself. Kashi looked at me with a sympathetic look. _Okay, I find that I don't like getting sympathy...better keep that on a mental note... _

"So," Kashi started, "you leaving again in the morning?" I looked up at the ceiling. _Will I? I definately don't wanna stay any longer, but there's the issue with my clothes... _

"Well, I kinda have an issue with what to wear. My top is, like, completely shredded up." I wondered aloud, twiddling with the purple strip of my hair. Kashi stood up.

"Hold on a sec." he said while walking in one of the rooms. he came out, a purple t-shirt in hand.

"This might help ya. It was my mom's, but it isn't worth anything." I stared at him, then the shirt, then back to him. Why is Kashi giving me his mother's shirt?

"You gonna take it or run around in your nightshirt?" he asked, impatient, but jokingly. I accpeted the shirt and threw it in my bag.

"By the way, you might wanna sleep here tonight. If you didn't notice, that Rai kid took all of your gil..." Kashi told me. I ripped open my bag and started tearing through, looking for my wallet.

"...DAMMIT!"

**-----------------------------------------**

I reluctantly woke up at five in the morning so I could get an early start. I was about to walk out the door when I heard a voice.

"Leaving without saying goodbye? What manners you have, Lily." Kashi said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Was I supposed to?" I asked, spinning around on my heel. He laughed.

"Common courtesy. Anyway, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left." I had a questioning look on my face. He continued.

"Well, it's getting kinda boring here. And since you on your own, I thought I'd be nice and go with you. You know, help you find your home." he said while scratching the back of his head. I smiled.

"Fine. We'll both go." I said. Kashi grinned.

"Anyway, you can't fight even if your life depended on it! You're gonna need a little protection." Kashi said, laughing and swinging a sword. I glared.

"I told you I'd maim you if you called me Monkey Girl again, but I've found another reason." I said, grinning evilly. Kashi backed off a little.

"No need for violence, eh?" he laughed. I grinned.

"Let's go." With that, we walked out the door.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Yes, let's go! Out into a world of excitement and...many, many arguments. Oh boy...**

**MGX2**


	4. To Lindblum!

_**Trying to Live  
**__**Chapter four**_

**(waves) (continues singing along with music) I wanna heal. I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong... **

Moogle: She loves Linkin Park...  
Me: Yup yup!  
**Moogle: (smacks forehead)  
****Me: (flicks off Moogle)  
Moogle: Hey!**

**To my loving review...er...(sighs):**

**Auron's Fan: Thanks for reviewing, cecdan! At least I can count on _someone _(glares at Derick and Kayla-chan) to read my stories. Now, can you turn into Super Brie again and find me some reviewers? lol. ...please! (hands over exploding cupcakes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything in this story. I do, however, own these wonderful exploding cupcakes! (throws at random person) (random person explodes) Ha ha!**

**--------------------**

_After departing from Kashinoko's house and doing a little armor shopping, he and I hopped on an airship headed for Lindblum. And by 'hopped', I really mean 'stowed away.' Heh heh?_

_(On the airship)_

"Hey look! Clowns!" I said to Kashi, pointing at the black mages.

"I don't think those are clowns, Lily..." Kashi replied.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what they are? Never seen 'em before. For all I know, we could be on a clown-controlled airship heading towards Treno so they can perform a circus act for the nobles...and then, when getting off, they'll find us! And then we'll be used in their main attraction! They'll say, 'Come see the freaky girl with a monkey tail!' Then, I'll be a laughing stock! And, in a performance, I'll lose it! The nobles will form an angry mob...and they'll come after me with torches! They'll chase me down and burn me to death! AAH! KEEP THEM AWAY! I DON'T WANNA DIE! MAKE 'EM GO AWAYYYYY!"

"Lily! Shut up before they actually _do_ find us!" Kashi snapped, shaking my shoulders hard to try and bring me back to reality. I shut up. Though I was panting, and my eyes were wide open, I shut up.

**--------------------**

It's been about an hour since my little freak out. Neither of us moved. Although Kashi did keep his hand clamped over my mouth... But now, the coast is clear and we can easily see South Gate.

"Cam I moof now?" I asked, still muffled by Kashi's hand. He looked around.

"...yeah." Kashi said. He gave a disgusted look at his hand and wiped it on his shirt.

"Next time, say it, don't spray it, Monkey Girl." he stated, chuckling. I whipped around.

"You really want me to maim you? 'Cuz I will! I swear!"

"Sure, sure. But if you maim me, who'd be there to escort you around? To make sure some random monster doesn't rip you to shreds?" he teased, a spark in his eye. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. I did that about three more times before huffing and walking towards the deck.

**--------------------**

"Hey! Are we almost in Lindblum? H-Hey! I'm talking to you! Wait!" I tried to get the attention of the clowns, but they ignored me.

"Hmph. Annoying bastards..."

"Failing at socializing with the 'evil clowns', Lily?" Kashi teased. I sighed.

"They won't answer me." I said, pouting. Kashi laughed.

"Don't feel bad. They wouldn't talk to me, either." he said. I grinned.

"Just so you know, it'll probably be about an hour."

"Why an hour?" I asked. Kashi grinned.

"You haven't realized just how frickin' slow this thing is going, have you?" he joked. I smiled, then stretched.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me up when we get there, kay?" Kashi rolled his eyes as he watched me slide down the wall of the ship.

"Sleeping on the outside area of an airship. Very smart. I'll be sure to try and wake you up if we're about to crash into something!" he joked again. I laughed.

**--------------------**

"Lily...Liiilllly...LILY!" Kashi yelled. I jumped.

"Yes, captain!" I shouted. Kashi just shot me a quizzical look.

"Heh heh..."

"Well, now you're awake. Good, 'cuz we're here!" Kashi said, smiling. I hopped up and looked around.

"Wow...I've never seen the airship docks! It's so big..." I mused. A minute later, I had a mischivous grin on my face.

"Uh, Lily? What'cha up to?" Kashi asked, a little worried.

"Big town, that means lotsa shops. Shopping! Yeah! I need more supplies...and clothes...and anything else I want! I've got plenty of gil saved up!" I said matter-of-factly.

"But Lily... H-Hey! Wait! You-" Kashi started to say, but I had already darted off without a second thought.

"You don't have any gil..." Kashi said to himself, sighing.

**--------------------**

I casually strolled in one of the many shops in the business district. They had a sale.Thirty percentoff potions...not a bad deal. _I'll come back later. _I walked out of the item shop and kept looking around. So many things! _I hardly ever get to shop for myself, so this is special. _I chuckled softly to myself and walked in the nearest store. Now to shop for more clothes...

**--------------------**

"Lily! Where the hell are you? God dammit..." Kashi mumbled to himself. He walked along the streets of the Lindblum's industrial district, looking for his monkey-tail-adorned companion. After she darted off, Kashinoko tried to follow, but gave up.

_"She'll come around. Eventually..." _he thought. Kashi sighed. Is finding one girl really this hard? I guess he knows now. Hard.

**--------------------**

**Ha ha...torture. Poor Lily, forgetting that her wallet was stolen! Mwahaha...I'm okay.**

**MGX2**


End file.
